rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Bighead
Mr. Edward "Ed" Bighead is a fictional character in the cartoon series Rocko's Modern Life and the comic book series of the same name. Mr. Bighead, an anthropomorphic African-American cane toad, lives next door to the main character of the show, Rocko, whom he vehemently dislikes. In the television show, he is voiced by Charlie Adler. When he confronts Rocko he mostly shouts at him. Personality Ed Bighead is an employee at a large business corporation. He is cruel, petty, bossy, and has a terrible temper; In fact, the only people he fears are his wife, Bev, and his boss, Mr. Dupette. He particularly dislikes Rocko and his friends, Heffer Wolfe and Filburt Shellbach. He usually yells at anyone he sees, and grumbles bitterly under his breath at any situation he finds even slightly troubling. In the original television show, Ed works at the Conglom-O Corporation, the largest company in O-Town. He has worked at Conglom-O since at least 1961, yet despite his long tenure, his "slimy boss" Mr. Dupette, has never promoted him into a permanent position in the top echelons of the company. While his actual job at Conglom-O varies throughout the course of the show, he seems to be stuck in mostly middle management roles that occasionally cause him a great deal of stress. He has also been shown as a lowly worker to being an executive of sorts. In the later seasons of the show, his character is fleshed out more. He is shown to display, at times, genuine affection for Rocko and his friends, but is mostly unpleasant toward them. Ed also briefly becomes a clown as well, showing a deeper side to him. In the comic book, Ed Bighead works for a similar company headed by a white elephant named Donald Frump (a parody of Donald Trump). Relationships Ed is the husband of Bev Bighead, and Bev is the only character in the series that can turn Ed from mean to downright terrified. Bev has the strength to stand up to Ed, and this makes her quite a powerful figure. Indeed, she is probably the most powerful figure for Ed, because anyone else who Ed torments never does anything to stop it. Therefore, the other characters, particularly Rocko, are always under his control. He does not have many friends and is disliked by many, but appears to not be bothered by this. He is also mean to his own estranged son, Ralph, who creates a show called The Fatheads, which his parents feel make a mockery of them. Ralph also becomes a cartoonist instead of following Ed's footsteps of working at Conglom-O; furious, Ed says, "I have no son." This was the subject of one episode. The two of them later reconciled after Ralph attends his parents wedding anniversary. Development Joe Murray, the creator of Rocko's Modern Life, stated that he based the Bigheads off of a group of neighbors who lived next door to Murray during his childhood. Murray described the neighbors as grumpy. The general concept involving characters with large heads originated from a comic, written by Murray, named "Rizzo the Art Director." Trivia *﻿Ed Bighead's catchphrase is, "I hate my life." He usually says this as a reaction to getting his comeuppance. *Ed seems interested in squeaky toys as in Sailing the Seven Zzz's he digs up Spunky's squeaky toy and sleeps with it. *He can also be seen in a flashback along with Bev and Heffer in the intro of the pilot version of Trash-O-Madness. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Married